


Beast Form

by Meltrial



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltrial/pseuds/Meltrial





	Beast Form

The daylight faded into a deep pink hue through the window of Corrin’s bedroom. The twilight hours were some of the most peaceful Corrin had found - due to the war slowly ending and peace being negotiated between Nohr and Hoshido, Corrin found barely any time for herself. Her husband, Keaton, however, enjoyed it. He was absolutely thrilled that he got to travel between the two kingdoms. It amused Corrin because he would constantly clutter his pockets and bags with useless knick knacks he found along the way. Old combs, lengths of rope with pretty designs, and the occasional candelabra found their way into his bags. She thought it was cute, if a bit annoying because it constantly cut into their time together.  
This week was different however - Xander and Ryoma were doing their duties as crown princes of the two kingdoms, which gave Corrin a much needed vacation. She spend every second of her free time around her husband. Waking up next to him, going on dates throughout Nohr and Hoshido, or simply enjoying each other company. Their young children were constantly playing with the other kids, and this day was no different - Kana and Velouria left notes saying they were going on an impromptu camping trip in the deeprealms. They had the house all to themselves…  
Corrin immediately woke Keaton up with a deep kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around his broad, fuzzy chest.  
He grunted slightly before he realized what was going on, then returned the kiss, weakly inserting his tongue in her mouth. He slowly started kissing down her neck, then back up to her lips.  
“You’re in a mood today.” He said, smiling. He tore her top down, and with a swift flick of his wrist his claws effortlessly freed it from her. Her large breasts gently bounced from the motion. He slowly kissed down to her nipples. He bit - his sharp teeth slowly sinking into the soft flesh around them. His tongue, rough and broad, licked around it. He sucked slowly at her, and rubbed his strong hands into the muscle of her back. His lips pursed around it and rolled the very tip of her erect nipple in between them.  
He slowly licks with his broad tongue down to her bellybutton, where Corrin immediately tears her pants down to her ankles. Keaton smiled, and started slowly licking down to the top of her slit. His tongue slowly worked long wide licks up and down her vagina, savoring every single taste of her juice. His tongue curled around her clit, slowly twisting and turning around.  
Corrin’s breath grew faster, and her pants louder. She moaned in pleasure and grabbed Keaton’s soft hair, and forced him deeper into her. Her thighs clamped around his head, forcing his head still. She slowly ran her hands down his neck, and grabbed - a little leather cord suspended around his neck.  
His beast stone.  
She smirked.  
“Babe?” She said. “Sorry!” She tore the stone from his neck, and flung it across the room. She tensed her body in preparation for what was to come.  
His demeanor changed - his gently licks now turned into him burying his face into her dripping cunt. His face turned into a wolf muzzle, and his cold nose pressed against her body. His teeth, tongue, and mouth all worked on her, his tongue digging deep into her pussy. His tongue gave long quick licks inside of her. His hands transformed into large, heavy, broad paws that grabbed at her thighs, his nails digging into her ass.  
She gripped the bedpost, her hands swollen from her tight grip on the post. Her moans turned completely silent - His tongue slurping inside her echoing in her bedroom. His ears tickled the inside of her thighs as his head bucked back and forth inside her. His tail thumped against the ground as his enthusiasm grew. His tongue slowly drew down to her quivering asshole, licking across it as he went down, then licking up to her clit. Her entire crotch was soaked from her cum and his saliva.  
He broke free of her thigh lock - and leapt up at her neck and face. She now saw her ravenous lover’s body - broad, strong. Red and black fur stood on end, and a hungry look on his face told her everything she needed to know. His long, erect cock reached nearly a foot out, and a large knot the size of her fist was halfway down the base. She smiled and spread her legs, begging him to take her.  
His pointed cock wasted no time, penetrating her down to his knot. The thickness of it sent her into a convulsion. Her legs locked around his hips, forcing him to thrust further inside her. She moaned louder as waves of pleasure shook her to her core. She clawed and hit his shoulders and chest, trying to grip onto something - anything to ground her. His long paws gripped her, sinking his sharp claws into her flesh, causing small pearls of blood to drip across her lily white flesh.  
“Fuck me harder. You’re such a bad boy.” she screamed into him. He didn’t need a confirmation - his hips thrust deeper into her, sending a twisting knife of pleasure and pain in her. She screamed even louder, begging for more. Her hot flesh grew small bumps, and her hair stood on end because of the sheer pain and pleasure that his cock gave her, gripping her from the inside. She felt his cock twitch, and she used the last of her strength to force him as deep as he could go in her.  
His knot entered her, sending a spike of pain that she had never felt on her pussy. It gripped tightly around him as she felt a huge glob of his semen flood her on the inside. It kept twitching as he pumped even harder and faster in her.  
She tried to push him out - and his knot held fast in her. His still erect cock sprung to life, tightening in her again. Thin tears fell from her eyes, and she smiled. He slowly thrust inside her again, this time softer.  
She swung a leg over, and backed her ass into his pelvis. His fur tickled her ass cheeks as she slammed deeper on him. She started rocking her ass back and forth, working in tandem with him to penetrate even deeper. An electric tingle of pleasure shot through her, and her back and legs gave out - she collapsed, forcing Keaton to support her. His paws clasped around her butt, and his hips thrust even faster in her. He slammed into her, his hot breath trickling down her neck.  
She bit into the pillow to keep from screaming. He didn’t relent - his penis thrashed inside her, twisting and turning, touching everything inside her. She couldn’t take another second, and melded with the bed trying to give her body any break it could get. His cock twitched inside her - and she backed up into it, as her body finally gave into the pleasure, orgasming as soon as he unleashed another spurt of cum inside her.  
She collapsed, and tried to crawl off of him  
He wasn’t finished  
His large paw gripped her again and force her back up. His knot still inside her, he thrust again. Her body was weak and covered in bruises and claw marks - she couldn’t even fight him. She moaned again, still loving every thrust he gave her. His cock, stiff and raging, still thrashed in her gaping pussy. She wrapped her legs around his ass, pinning him inside her. She tensed, gripping and tightening herself around him. His claws dragged down her back, sending pain and ecstasy in her.  
“Please...no more…” she begged, her body broken and bruised from his attack.  
He seemed to pick up - he gave one last thrust as his cock grew harder, and she felt it twitch on last time.  
She felt a thin dribble of his cum slowly ooze down her thighs.  
He was finally done - his body weak and tired from his onslaught. His knot still holding, he collapsed on top of Corrin.  
She turned around on him, his eyes closed in a deep slumber.She flipped him on his back, and slowly put her head on his chest. She grabbed at the knot and removed it from her, a loud  
as it was freed from her.  
She wobbled towards the beast stone, barely able to stand after his attack. She hobbled towards him, and placed it around his neck. His body slowly transformed back into the naked human. His fuzzy chest made the perfect place to fall back asleep…


End file.
